


For Queen and Country

by Rehfan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has to learn how to suck dick and the internet only teaches so much.</p><p>Fortunately, Q is very obliging. After all, it is for a mission.</p><p>(Definitely pwp!)</p><p>Many thanks to Salios for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Queen and Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/gifts).



He said all he needed was one hour. He needed Q there. It couldn’t be discussed in the office. It couldn’t be dealt with any time except after hours at Bond’s place. Q’s curiosity had been piqued and he had come prepared with his satchel containing his secure laptop incase it was something that needed to be handled carefully. The moment Bond had placed his hand on Q’s thigh, he knew it was to be handled absolutely carefully.

Q held his breath as Bond took his cock deep into his mouth, watching it happen and feeling the warmth of it. Bond sputtered and coughed. Too much. “Are you alright, James?” asked Q. It seemed too impersonal a thing to call him “007” or “Bond”. He slipped off, spittle trailing, blushed and made a soft apology. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Q stroked a gentle hand through Bond’s hair. Bond never met his eyes, but the blush deepened, crimson to his ears.

“Looks easier on the internet,” Bond quipped. Q’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Bond had said he had never sucked a dick before. That he needed to know. That’s what his next target preferred. That he would have to be prepared. Q shook his head slightly as he watched Bond take him in again.

“Slowly, now,” coached Q, “don’t…” and he felt Bond take him in much more shallowly, almost hesitant. He was experimenting. Good. That’s what he was here for. Q continued to softly stroke his hand through Bond hair and felt his cock harden as his tongue grazed his frenulum. Q’s breath caught, but he didn’t make a sound. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to thrust into his mouth; mustn’t startle him.

Bond worked slowly, gradually, eventually deepening his swallow, gauging his breath to coordinate with his efforts. Q propped himself on one elbow and watched with breathless wonder as this trained killer sucked his cock, gently, slowly, creating a burn inside him that built up in stages. But he couldn’t let Bond know that. This was being done in the name of queen and country, after all.

“V-very good, James,” said Q clinically. “Just think of what you like and then do that.”

He pulled off and ran his lips along the shaft, tip to balls. He hummed when he got to the scrotum.

Q pressed his lips firmly together and shut his eyes. Jesus fuck, that was good. “Well done, James,” he said encouragingly and in as steady a voice as he could muster.

Bond licked a stripe up to the tip and circled his tongue around before swallowing him again, this time a bit more boldly. At the pull-off, Bond hollowed his cheeks in with the suction. Q didn’t utter a syllable. Eyes shut, he licked his lips.

Bond pulled off completely. He stared at his quartermaster, brows knitted in frustration. “Are you actually enjoying this or am I screwing up?” he asked.

Q blinked down at Bond. “You’re doing just fine,” he said, slightly breathless. “Why?”

“Because you haven’t moaned or cried out or anything,” said Bond. “It’s a bit… eerie.”

“Do you usually make noise when you get your dick sucked?” asked Q.

“Well I don’t give Shakespearian soliloquies, but I at least huff out a breath or two,” Bond replied defensively. “And besides, I’m the one experimenting here. You could at least give me something besides “Well done, James”.”

“Sorry,” said Q. “I was really enjoying it, actually… it’s just… I was under the impression that this was mission-related and didn’t want to seem over-eager. And I was never really that big on making a lot of noise during sex anyway.”

“I’ll make you a deal: I’ll suck you off until you cum,” said Bond, “and you manage to moan once or twice. Encouragingly. Alright?”

“Deal,” grinned Q and he blushed.

Bond swallowed him again and massaged his balls with a free hand. “Ugh… fuck,” said Q.

Bond grinned around Q’s dick and sucked hard on the pull-off. “Yeah,” said Q.

The head of his cock was getting a tongue bath as Bond’s hand stroked his shaft. “Shit! God, James,” said Q.

Bond licked another stripe up the back of Q’s dick and swallowed him again. “Ughnff,” said Q.

Bond increased his rhythm, gripping Q’s thigh with one hand and placing his other flat along his abdomen, effectively holding Q down, as he trailed his mouth faster and faster over his shaft.

“I-I’m going to…,” said Q desperately. “Oh James… SHIT!” And he came hard into the agent’s mouth with a loud cry of wild abandon.

Bond placed soft kisses along Q’s stomach in between licking any remaining cum off of the man. He pulled his head back to watch a sated, rapidly-breathing, quartermaster grinning lazily at him.

“I think we can consider this a mission objective achieved, 007,” panted Q.

Bond crawled up Q’s body, careful not to lean on him, and kissed him full on the mouth. “I don’t know, Q,” he said as he looked into Q’s green eyes, “I think I may need to have another go in about twenty minutes. What do you say?”

Q grinned and kissed Bond back. “Anything for queen and country.”


End file.
